degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 13- Farther Away
Main Plot: Lila/Traylor (Lila walks into school and to her locker and drops her books) Lila: Oh great. Regina: Ooh you dropped your books. Lila: Yeah and you don't have feelings Megan: It probably saw you. (Lila rolls her eyes and tries picking up her stuff until Traylor walks over and gets it for her) Traylor: Careful there. Lila: Thanks Tray, but my books are the least of my worries. I mean Regina I just cannot stand her. Traylor: No one can. She's also just jealous Jayden dumped her and cause he cares about you and you two might be together again. Lila: We're still not a couple. I found out I was pregnant by him a month ago and he's getting some involvement in the baby's life. Traylor: I gotta say you're really brave to do this both of you. Lila: Thanks. Carry my books for me? Traylor: Sure. (Traylor takes her books as they walk to class. Lila smiles at him) '' '' Sub Plot: Christian (In the cafeteria) J.D.: Look it's the baggot! Tyrone: Our quarterback's gonna kiss his girl then give a guy a blowjob! (A majority of students laugh. Christian sits with Aqua, Nathan and Autumn) Christian: I hate high school. Autumn: People still giving you grief for being bi? Christian: Yes. And it stinks. I never knew Ty would be this way once he knew. Nathan: Better than keeping it inside. Sure you're not anything else? Christian: I'm not gay or confused. Aqua: What jerks! I'd accept anyone for whatever! Whether they're skinny or plus sized, any race, religion or no religion, rich or poor, gay, bi, pan, trans or straight. Nathan: Dude forget them. People get made fun of for being different. Christian: Yeah. Plus my parents don't even know about this yet. My parents hate same sex relationships. Autumn: Well now's not exactamundo the time. My advice Chris is to do it when you think you're ready I know half the school knows. Christian: Cool thanks Autumn. Aqua: Good boy. (Aqua kisses Christian) Autumn: No problemo. Third Plot: Moon (After school) Moon: Aww no! Ariana: What? Moon: You know the Los Angeles art festival that's coming? Ariana: Yeah. Moon: Good news it's tomorrow, bad news it's during school. Oh dammit! Ariana: Well you can't skip school again (Moon digs her fingers into Ariana's shoulders) Moon: Ariana. First of all I love art. Secondly it's one day only! Again dammit! Ariana: Calm down there will be other festivals. Moon: True. (Ariana walks away) Moon: I so gotta go there. (Moon gets into her truck and drives outta the school) Main Plot: Lila/Traylor (At Lila's) Traylor: You sure you want me in your room? Lila: Yeah, we're just friends Traylor. Traylor: Damn right we are. Lila: Yeah. Traylor: I can't believe we have to figure this out. I'm not one of the professors that found out any elements in the periodic table. Lila: Yeah I swear. Ms Ballentine can get too enthusiastic about these assignments. Traylor: Yeah. (Lila kisses Traylor) Traylor: Whoa. Lila: I know! Traylor: Hey I gotta go. Lila: What? Why? Traylor: I just gotta sorry Lila. Lila: It's cool. (Traylor leaves Lila's house. Lila gets out her phone) Sub Plot: Christian (The next day at school) J.D.: Oh no, it's the bi guy. He'll turn us gay or bi. Christian: Shut up! (Cullen shoves Christian) Cullen: You shut up! Aww what's wrong? The baggot angry? (Christian punches Cullen which leads to them getting into a fight) Cullen: Who the hell are you now? Christian: I'm still the sam guy I was 16 years ago! Cullen: Oh not so much anymore! (Cullen punches Christian) Christian: If you and Tyrone were my real friends you'd accept me for who I really am! Tyrone: We won't be friends with a friggin' bisexual freak! Christian: You know what? Go to hell! Cullen: I think the gf's callin'. Christian: What? (Aqua shakes her head and leaves Christian follows) Christian: Aqua wait! Third Plot: Moon (At the L.A. art festival) Moon: Wow this is so cool. (Moon bumps into Ariana) Moon: Aah! Dude! What the hell are you doing here? Ariana: It sounded tempting to cut school. Why the hell are you here when I told you not to cut school? Moon: Ari, you're pulling a double standard, plus wouldn't this ruin you're goody goody rep? Ariana: Oh no! Moon please I had anxiety and now I'm just finding a way to rid of it. Moon: Good for you I guess. Ariana: Gee thanks. Moon: Let's have some fun then. Ariana: Yay! (Moon and Ariana look at the work) Ariana: I can't believe you like that stuff. Moon: Well I wrote stuff you'd find weird. (Ariana laughs) Main Plot: Lila/Traylor (After school as Lila and Blaise walk out JavaStar) Blaise: So I hear Traylor was over your place. What happened? Lila: Well a little studying, talking and we kissed! Blaise: What?! Lila: I know! Blaise: Dude! You're carrying his best friend's baby. Lila: Shush people from school come here. Blaise: Still it's wrong to get with him. Lila: Dude come on! I like him. Blaise: And I liked guys too that rejected me. Lila: I really don't wanna get yelled at! Blaise: Ok, fine. Annalise is waiting for us. Lila: Ok. Blaise: Sorry for being so hard on you but still your pregnant. Lila: Sorry for being a vapid school girl. (They get in the car) Sub Plot: Christian (The next day at school. Aqua is at her locker until she sees Christian approach her and she slams it and walks away) Christian: Aqua! Aqua: I can't believe you'd solve your problems with violence. Christian: What? They started it! Aqua: Don't talk to me. Christian: What? Why?! Aqua: We are so done. (Aqua walks away) Tyrone: Hey I'm sorry. Christian: No you are not! That's just pity cause you wanted Aqua first. She hates you and now she hates me! Tyrone: Chris. Christian: We will never be friends again. I can see why Blaise hates you now. (Christian walks away) Third Plot: Moon (Ariana walks to Moon's locker) Ariana: That was so much fun. Moon: Yeah. Ariana: But I'm grounded for the weekend. Moon: Me too. Ariana: So when we're ungrounded can we go hang out sometime if you aren't with Blaise and Lila and I'm not hanging with Jayden and Traylor unless we all hang together. Moon: Uh sure.Just when my mom thought I was misunderstood, now she's all pissed since Lila got pregnant and you know. Ariana: Wow. Moon: Ok let's get to class. Ariana: Ok. Main Plot: Lila/Traylor (Traylor walks up to Jayden) Traylor: Hey don't get mad. Jayden: Why? Traylor: Lila and I kissed. Jayden: What? Dude why? Traylor: I was just still and she leaned in. Jayden: I know you used to like her but do you still? Traylor: No. I'd never steal a girlfriend from anyone. I mean first Moon kisses me now her? Jayden: Wow. Traylor: Plus I had a feeling you two would get back together. You gonna? Jayden: Maybe. I love her. Still. Alot. Category:Blog posts